beyond_bordersfandomcom-20200216-history
Neith Ghannam
Bashira Ghannam |path = Budding Serial Killer Abductor |signature = Killing victims in enclosed spaces and watching them die |mo = Gassing Abduction and torture |victims = 2 killed 4 attempted |status = Deceased |actor = Aline Elasmar |appearance = Denial }} "You cannot help me. Just like no one could help Jabir." Neith Ghannam was a budding serial killer who appeared in Denial. Background Neith's husband Jabir was a fledgling photographer who covered the Arab Spring protests, siding with the protesters' views. Jabir accompanied a group of four protesters, consisting of Americans Hank Willis and Malik Said, and natives Safar Arabi and Ahmed Anzety, in their exploits, but they were all gassed repeatedly by police and government forces. Severely infected and disabled by the gas, he decided to purchase canisters of the same gas and use it to commit suicide in his bedroom. Neith later discovered his body. Traumatized by this, she put the blame on Hank, Malik, Safar, and Ahmed, believing they recklessly led Jabir into danger. She subsequently devised a revenge scheme against the group and raided a supply of gas canisters that Jabir had purchased. Denial One night, Neith goes after Malik and Hank. When Hank steps out of their car, she abducts him, then throws a gas grenade in the car, locks Malik inside, and watches as he dies from the gas. Afterwards, Neith takes Hank to a dig-site that was frequented by his group, where she locks him inside a sarcophagus. The next day, when the IRT arrive in Cairo to investigate, Neith is interrogated by Jarvis and Seger, who initially assumed that her husband was another victim of the unsub. While feigning her innocence and hiding her involvement, Neith explains her difficult lifestyle as a widow. Then, Neith tells both agents to find the men who killed her husband and make them pay. Later, Neith returns to the dig-site and releases Hank from the sarcophagus. She releases a viper on him; he tells her to keep the viper away from him, but she tells him that he brought this onto himself and his friends. Then, the viper bites Hank and poisons him, rendering him unconscious. Afterwards, Hank regains consciousness and finds himself tied to a chair. Neith approaches him, tells him that he has been poisoned, and says that she will give him the antidote if he answers her questions. Afterwards, Neith targets Safar Arabi, who Hank pointed her to. When he steps inside the elevator, she throws a gas grenade inside, killing him. Back at the shed, Hank tries to get to the antidote when Neith returns and demands him to give her the name of the remaining protester associated with him and Jabir. When he refuses to listen to her, she uses a nail-gun to shoot Hank through his hand and repeats her demand. He complies and points her to Ahmed Anzety. While Ahmed is praying inside a local mosque, Neith throws a gas grenade in the prayer room he is using and locks him inside. Seconds later, she is confronted by Jarvis and Simmons and flees. Simmons rescues Ahmed from the gas while Jarvis pursues Neith to the balcony of an upper floor. She hops on the ledge, intending to commit suicide. Mae tries to reason with her when Neith removes her gas mask. She proceeds to tell Mae that no one can help her, just like how no one helped Jabir. Neith continues telling Mae of what happened to her husband when he was with Hank and his friends. Mae tries telling her that change takes time, but Neith tells her that there is no more time. Mae then tells Neith to think about her daughter Bashira, but she replies that she is. Neith then allows herself to fall off the ledge. Afterwards, Garrett and Seger deduce Hank's location; they find Hank buried alive and rescue him. Modus Operandi Neith killed her victims using a government-controlled riot control gas that is deadly when used in a confined space, the same gas that Jabir used to commit suicide, while wearing a gas mask to prevent herself from being exposed to it. The gas she used on her victims, when used in a confined space, would cause them to suffer a severe burning sensation inside and outside of their bodies, have trouble breathing, cough up blood, and suffer from skin necrosis before ultimately dying. She targeted the protesters who convinced Jabir to take photos of them during their protests. In the case of Hank Willis, the leader of the protesters, she did not gas him; instead, she blitz-attacked and incapacitated him by striking him over the head with a blunt object. She then took him to the archaeological dig site where Jabir took a photo of the protesters, where she used a viper to bite and poison him, tied him to a chair, tortured him by shooting nails into him with a nail-gun, and later tried to kill him by burying him alive. Profile No profile of Neith was made by the IRT although Garrett did mention that, based on Neith's kill method, she was "a true sadist". Known Victims *2016: **October 14: Malik Said and Hank Willis: ***Malik Said ***Hank Willis **October 15: Safar Arabi **October 16: The prayer room gassing: ***Ahmed Anzety ***Matthew Simmons and an unnamed solider Category:Beyond Borders Characters Category:Criminals Category:African Criminals Category:Deceased